


True Love

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d spent a lifetime desperately seeking those simple words</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snatched Moments of Love - a Valentine Drabble Challenge at lewis_challenge at Livejournal
> 
> (apologies for the title!)

“I love you, James.”

 He’d spent a lifetime desperately seeking those simple words.

 His quest had left him disillusioned and undeserving. Failure followed failure, his heart broken so many times that he had surrounded himself with stoicism and a wall of aloofness that he had no idea how to tear down.

 Trapping himself in a world of loneliness and missed opportunities.

 Until Robbie.

 Governor, friend, _lover._

Who had guided him through the years with a firm, but gentle hand and loved him openly and honestly, with no conditions attached.

 Who breathed life into his lonely existence, a future of happiness.


End file.
